Mistletoe & Jingletoes
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Gibgerbread and Jingletoes find themselves in a familiar situation... TREZ ONE SHOT


**Author's note: shout out to AJ (SassyRaptor) for helping me with this one, as she does with all my Trez fics. And yes I know the title isn't alliteration but it sounds cute ok? I mean just say it out loud, IT'S ADORABLE.**

"No, your present was cuter!"

"No, your present was cuter!"

Trish rolled her at Austin and Ally, who were currently arguing over who gave the other a cuter present even though they gave each other the exact same thing.

She was happy for her friends, she really was. She was so glad Ally ended up with a guy as amazing as Austin. Not only is he just an all around nice guy to everyone, but he treats Ally like a princess. Sometimes she did feel a bit jealous of her friends for finding love within each other. She felt jealous when she saw how absolutely perfect they were for each other, when Ally would tell her all the sweet things Austin did for her on a daily basis just because.

Trish wanted a relationship like that. Where your significant other isn't just your partner, but also your best friend.

She had recently come to terms with the fact that she did in fact have feelings for one of her best friends, but it didn't matter. He was taken. And he could never feel the same way about her.

How could he? He was currently dating a model who is crazy about him, he's so sweet and caring, genuenly nice, incredibly talented, not to mention the fact that he's extremely good looking; girls at school had always been drawn to Austin an Dez purely for their looks and fame, but this year it was as if every female in the school was head over heels for the two boys. They had both blossomed into very fine looking men and every girl in the school seemed to notice. The only downside to this was the entire female population of Marino High seemed to be holding a grudge against Ally and Trish the whole year, jealous that they got to spend all their time with the "heartthrobs".

The door to the music factory swung open as Dez walked in, he had been on the phone with Carrie for the past thirty minutes.

Austin and Ally had ended their argument and were now taking advantage of the mistletoe that had been placed (by them) right above their heads.

"Well it looks like it'll be just us for the rest of the evening, seeing as though they're preoccupied." Dez said walking up to her, gesturing at Austin and Ally.

Trish rolled her eyes at the couple, to which Dez shook his head at them.

"They just can't get enough of each other, can they?" Trish said, smiling fondly at the couple.

"Apparently not." Dez replied.

The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"Hey, can we go upstairs? I wanna give you your present." Trish asked the tall boy next to her.

"Of course we can! I'm not one to turn down free stuff!" Dez said excitedly, bolting up the staircase.

Trish was quick on his heels, but his legs were longer so he reached their destination first.

"Ok, now don't laugh at me or make fun of me when I show you what it is." Trish said tentatively, suddenly very nervous about her gift to him.

"Trish, c'mon, I won't do that; I'll pretend to like it even if I hate it." Dez said jokingly, not helping her nerves.

Trish walked over to the tall object that had been covered in a sheet that Dez hadn't even noticed was there before.

She pulled off the sheet and reveled the present, which was an empty glass case.

Dez stood still for a second, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ok I'm lost; I can't even pretend to like it because I have no idea what it is." Dez finally admitted honestly.

"It's a trophy case!" Trish explained to him.

"Ohhhhhh!" Dez said. "Wait... Why did you get me a trophy case? I've don't have any trophies; did Austin not want it or something?"

"No!" Trish said. "I got it for you for when you have a bunch of trophies so you'll have a place to store them. Because lets face it Dez, some day you're going to be a huge name director with more awards than you can count. And I figured if I was the one who got you the case for your future awards, you won't forget about me when you're famous."

Dez was quiet for a few seconds.

"I could never forget about you." he whispered.

"Please, once you're off in Hollywood with all those big shots you'll forget all about me." Trish said quietly, letting her venerable side show.

Dez's expression turned to one that was almost angry.

"Do you not know how much you mean to me?" Dez whispered fiercely, stepping closer to her. "You are the most important person to me in my whole life. More than Ally. More than Austin. More than Didi. More than my parents. Hell, even more than Carrie! I would not be able to fiction without you in my life. I would just be a shell of a human without you, Trish."

Trish looked up at the boy, well man, in front of her, tears forming in her eyes.

A single tear rolled down her pretty face, Dez reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I... Um..." Trish stumbled. "Here."

She handed him a wrapped present that had been sitting on the piano.

He opened it to find a plaque that read "World's Best Friend", with a picture of the two of them from the past summer after Ally had returned from tour; they were at the beach the day before their first day of school, Ally had taken the photo of the two of them: Trish was wearing her black and white polka dotted bathing suit and Dez was in his blue swim trunks, his hair pushed off his forehead. She was on his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his hands holding her legs. They were both wearing sunglasses, hair blowing in the summer breeze as they laughed at the camera.

"I'm the worlds best friend, huh?" Dez said, smirking down at her.

"Don't let it go to your head, they were all out of "World Biggest Doof" plaques." she replied teasingly.

He laughed at this.

"Thank you." he said sincerely, looking deep into her eyes.

She was too hypnotized by his crystal blue eyes to even respond.

Dez's eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips then back to her eyes, then up above them, glancing at what just so happened to be over their heads.

"Well would you look at that..." Dez said quietly.

Trish glanced up to see what he was referring to, even though she already had a feeling she knew exactly what it was.

She was right.

Mistletoe.

They were standing under the mistletoe for the second time that day.

Only this time, they didn't fee the need to run away.

"Classic Austin and Ally hanging mistletoe for themselves." Trish whispered.

Dez chuckled.

"You know..." he said, inching closer to her face. "I'm still the head elf; and you know that you always have to do whatever the head elf says."

"Oh really?" Trish replied, feeling bold and inching her face closer to his. "And what might that be?"

"Kiss me."

"Well, if you insist."

And then they were kissing. And it was better than either of them could've ever imagined (and they had imagined it A LOT).

She moaned as his lips moved passionately with hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth and dancing with hers.

Her hands gripped his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp causing him to moan into her mouth.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, pulled her closer and closer to him.

They broke apart when the need for air became too much, resting their foreheads against each other as their caught their breath.

"So..." Trish started. "Does this mean I'm getting a promotion?"

"Now, now, Jingle Toes..." Dez said, leaning in to pepper kisses down her neck. "Let's ignore all things business right now, and focus on pleasure."

And needless to say, Jingle Toes was happy to oblige to his request.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
